Bruises and secrets
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: Maka's mom is getting remarried, and invites Maka over to meet her fiancé. But when she comes back, she starts acting weird, and she is covered with bruises. When Soul tries to understand why she is like this, he discovers that her almost step dad isn't all that he seems. Can he save her when she is sick of living. Disclaimer. BTW at the end she and her mom don't talk ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction.**

Maka's Pov:

I was sitting in the living room of me and Soul's shared apartment. I was in the middle of a book I was rereading. I seriously need either new books or a new hobby. Soul returned home, and plopped on the couch, sighing loudly. I looked up from my book, arching my eyebrows.

"Maka?" he whined.

"Hm?" I answered.

"I am really tired, and really hungry." I knew where this was going. I set my book down, went to the kitchen, and made him a sandwich. I brought it back to him, and continued reading while he ate the sandwich. My phone started to ring.

_RING RING!_

I answered it.

"Maka?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hi Mama."

"I don't have much time to talk, but this Saturday I want you to come over, and stay for the week."

"Why?"

"I want you to meet my new fiancé."

"Oh, ok mama, I will see you soon then. Bye." I hung up the phone. I turned to Soul.

"Do you think you can give me a ride to my mama's house Saturday?" he nodded, his mouth was full.

"Okay." He swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mom wants me to meet her new fiancé. I am staying for a week." I said, picking up my book.

"Heh?" he said as I left the room.

Saturday:

Soul's Pov:

I started the bike and waited for Maka to hurry up.

"Maka!" I shouted, then she came out running, with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She got on the back of the bike, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled out of the parking space and drove her to her mom's. When we got there, she jumped off and turned to face me.

"Will you be okay without me?" she asked.

"Yep." I smirked. "Cool guys don't need a girl to take care of them." She rolled her eyes and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"No parties, Soul." She said right before she walked inside her mom's house. I started the bike, and left. I wonder what it will be like living by myself for a week.

1 week later:

The moment I woke up, I was excited. Maka was finally coming home. It has been so boring without her. I have no one to bug, and Black Star made a mess of the house. I have been living off of cereal and ramen noodles. I picked up the apartment, and checked the time when I was done. I should get going.

I ran outside, got on the bike and left. I pulled into Maka's mom's house and knocked on the door. A man who looked really preppy answered the door. He had a suit on, and his blonde hair was slicked back. He gave me a warm smile, and I arched my eyebrows at him. Someone sure is happy.

"Maka! Your friend is here to pick you up." He shouted. Behind him, was her mom. She looked like she had been crying and she had bruises on her arm. Maka walked to the door, hugged her mother, and looked up at the man. He went to pat her head, and she flinched. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and jeans. It bothered me because it was 80 degrees outside. She wouldn't look at me. We walked to the bike, and rode home.

When we got inside our apartment, she ran to her room. After 5 minutes, I knocked on her door. No answer. I walked in, and Maka was on the floor beside her bed, crying. I sat down beside her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She didn't look up, she just hid her face from me. She didn't answer.

"Maka, look at me." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She slowly looked at me. She had a black eye.

"How did you get a black eye." I asked. She whispered. I fell down some stairs, that's all." She said, forcing herself to smile. I didn't believe her.

"Why were you crying?" She shrugged.

"I am just happy my mom is getting married." She said. I stood up, and walked to the door.

"You should change. It's hot. Then we can order some pizza and you can tell me about her new fiancé." She nodded, and wiped her tears. I called in an order for pepperoni pizza and we ate in the living room. As I gobbled down, she just stared at her food.

"Maka?" I said, snapping her attention to me.

"Sorry, I just was…"

"Staring off into space." I said for her. She nodded. She slowly nibbled at her pizza. That's when I noticed the bruises on her arms.

"Maka, why do you have all those bruises. It looks like you were beaten with a baseball bat." I said getting closer to examine the injuries. She looked away.

"I told you." She said irritated. "I fell down some stairs." I grabbed her arm gently, and examined them. She jerked her arm away. I still didn't believe her.

"What _really _happened?" I asked her. She got up, and walked to her room. I left her alone for the rest of the evening.

At nine o'clock I walked to Maka's room. I opened her door.

"Maka, I am going to bed n-." She was holding a pair of scissors to her wrist. Blood was dripping down her arm, tears stained her face.

"MAKA!" I screamed, smacking the scissors out of her hand.

"MAKA! What the hell were you thinking!" She choked out a sob.

"I'm dirty. I don't deserve to live." She spat. I hugged her tight.

"Maka She cried, and I held her, not asking questions, and eventully she fell asleep. I picked her up and put her on her bed. 3her wrists were bloody, so I went into the bathroom, and grabbed proxide, and some butterfly band-aids, and cleaned her cuts, careful not to wake her up. Then I covered her in her blanket, and turned off her light. I went into my room and looked at my alarm clock. 9:30. Maka will get enough sleep.

She's going to need it because tomorrow, she has a lot of explaining to do.

**Like it, love it, was it so horrible that you want to push me inside a volcano? Review and favorite maybe. Im open to suggestions. **

**-Emobloodline**


	2. Chapter 2

**EmoBloodLine has returned! So in the reviews, the "Do you want to throw me in a volcano?" question was a favorite. **

**Chibiwritergirl- I appreciate u only considering my death lol, im updating, I hope u don't own a volcano**

**AkitaNeruVocaloid- thanks for the suggestion. It was extremely genius **

Maka's Pov:

I woke up the next day in my bed. Soul must have put me here. I felt a stinging pain in my left wrist. There was a band-aid over the cut I made last night. Soul must have done that to. Blair moved out, so it was just me and Soul. I slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Soul making some scrambled eggs. My stomach growled. Soul turned around and saw me. I looked down, not wanting to face my best friend. I sat in the living room, and minutes later Soul came in with two plates of eggs. He handed me mine, and gobbled his down.

"Thanks, Soul." I said quietly. He nodded. I ate half of my eggs.

"Eat it all, Maka." He said, with a worried expression. "Please." I did. Once I gulped down the last biy of my scrambled eggs, he sat on the couch next to me.

"Well." He asked.

"What?"

"Whats wrong with you Maka. You didn't fall down stairs. I want to know the truth." He said. I looked down. I fought back tears. Each memory of the week played in my head.

_It was good the first day. Dave was really nice. But the next day, he beat my mom. Then when he saw that I was there, he beat me to keep my quiet. Each night, he would beat me and my mom. Tuesday, he pushed me down some stairs, Thursday was the worst. He ducked tape me to my bed, and violated me. He told me how dirty and useless I was._

A tear escaped my eyes. Soul wiped it for me.

"You won't like me if I tell you." I finally said, letting a sob escape from the thought. He was stunned. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around me.

"I could never hate you. You are my best friend, Maka. I just want to help you." He paused. "He beated you, didn't he? Your mom's fiancé?" I nodded. I cried. He held me as I did.

"Don't tell anyone." I said. He grabbed my shoulders and yelled.

"What if this happens again? What if it gets worse? If you died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I will gladly die for you, and you know that!" I was still, letting what he just said register in my mind.

"I don't intend on going back, Soul. I live here, not with them. As long as I am here, I will be safe." I pointed out, wiping my tears.

"Fine." He said. "This can stay between us. But if you ever get into a situation where you want to die, come to me. Seeing you like that yesterday was the scariest thing I have ever seen, and we have fought some pretty scary things." He said. Then he started to blush.

"Um, Maka? Did he… you know…"

"No. He didn't touch me." I lied. I didn't need Soul to worry even more than he already is. He sighed in relief.

"Maka, please tell me next time if something is wrong." I nodded. Then he said he was going to the basketball court with Black Star and Kidd, and made me swear I would keep my phone with me at all times, and that he knew where I was going if I left.

After he was gone, I started to read a book I was almost done with. Soul texted me hourly. I rolled my eyes at the sythe's protectiveness. 1:56 in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door. I answered it, making the biggest mistake of my life. Dave came through the door. He pushed me onto the floor, then locked the door. He gagged me with a rag that was on the table, and kicked me. I cried. He held me up against the wall. I knew I was in trouble when he whispered "Once I marry your mom, I will have full custody over you."

Soul's Pov:

I sat on the bench, staring at my phone. It was 3:17. She hasn't replied to any of my text messages.

_Checking in-Soul_

_Maka!-Soul_

_R u okay?-Soul_

_Damnit Maka Answer me!-Soul_

_Red Robin-Soul. _There was no yum. I looked up at Black Star, who was shouting something about no one surpressing their God. I walked up to Liz and Patty.

"Tell the guys I went home to check on Maka. She is… sick." I said. Patty laughed, and Liz nodded. I got on the bike and rode home as fast as I could. I got to the apartment, ran up the stairs, and got to our door. I tried opening it. Locked. I looked for my keys in my pockets. They were empty. Damn. As a last resort, I turned my arm into a sythe, and put a gigantic hole in our door. I got inside, and i saw a man holding a knife up to Maka's neck.

"Maka!" I yelled. I stood where I was, trying to think of a way to save us.

"Run Soul." Maka said sleepily. I stayed put. The only thing I could focus on was the man holding a knife to my best friends neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Yay. Thanks for the reviews, and favorites, and the followers. I feel so special. Then my paranoia is like they only like you for your storys… forever alone with my tree.**

Nobody's Pov:

"UGGGHHH!" Black Star shouted. "Im bored! You should never let your god be bored!" he announced. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go see Maka." Tsubaki said. "I am sure she would appreciate a visit." The others nodded, and started to walk to the apartment.

Maka's Pov:

My head throbbed. I was almost unconscious. Soul stood his ground, glaring at Dave.

"Soul." I choked out. The knife pressed into my neck.

"Shut up!" Dave said. Then he picked up the rag that fell from my mouth and put it back in my mouth. I heard Soul grunt. He was fighting the urge to rip of Dave's head.

"Please. Let go of Maka." Soul said. He was negotiating. He couldn't attack, not without killing me. The knife sunk into my neck. I felt blood go down my neck. I choked out a sob.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, turning his arm into a sythe. Dave let me go, and I collapsed to the ground and the world went black.

Soul's Pov:

"There, I let her go." Dave said smiling. I turned my arm back to normal and I ran to Maka and held her. I took the gag rag and put it over her wound, I could hear her breathing. She was still alive. Dave stood in front of us. I glared at him.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star jumped through the door. The others followed, and stared at me and Maka. All of a sudden

"WHAT HAPPENED! Maka!" he grabbed Maka from me. "Maka! WAKE UP!" he shouted. I took her from Black Star, growling. He looked at me, then turned to Dave.

"Tsubaki! Demon Sword Mode." She did as told. Black Star swung her at him.

"You hurt a god's SISTER!" Dave dodged the attacks. Black Star was fuming. Death the Kidd, Liz and Patty watched, not sure how to help. I held Maka to me, and whispered "It will be alright. We always pull through." Then Liz and Patty sat beside me, checking for a pulse, nodding.

"Patty, Kidd, and I will take Maka to the hospital." Liz I nodded hesitantly, not wanting to let her out of my sight. Kidd picked up her small body, and they ran outside. I turned my arm into a sythe and swung at Dave. Anger fueled me and Black Star. He dodged us easily. Then I finally hit him, and made a gash across his chest. Black blood gushed through his shirt. He smiled, and the gash healed.

"He is like Chrona." I said to Black Star. Dave looked at his watch.

"Looks like its time for dinner." He said. "I will take care of you later." Then he ran through the door, and disappeared. I turned my arm back to normal, got on my bike, and raced to the hospital.

Maka's Pov:

_Pain. Throbbing. I cant breathe. Soul. I can see him in the darkness. His face started to fade. Soul! Don't leave! Please!_

Soul's Pov:

I sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. Maka had stitches across her neck, and even more bruises than ever. I hadn't left since I got here. Black Star freaked out on the receptionist. I had to attempt a Maka chop, since she wasn't there to do it. It didn't work, he just got pissed at me. As Black Star was yelling at receptionist, he got the room number out. We ran through the halls. When we finally found the room, Black Star tried to wake Maka up, But I grabbed him.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." I said, gritting my teeth. Then I walked to her bed. She looked so peaceful. I pulled a chair, and sat there, only getting up to go to the rest room. Her dad came after a few hours, yelling "PAPA LOVES YOU MAKA PLEASE DON'T DIE!" When he saw me, he glared. Then he ran to the other side of the bed, asking me questions. I usually ignored him.

"You should go home since I am here now." He told me. I glared at him.

"I am not leaving Maka." I growled. He glared at me, then dropped it. He left after a while. She never woke up. Eventully, I fell asleep, leaning on the bed. At 3:17 am, Maka started screaming, she was having a nightmare. I held her hand. She was yelling my name, and asking me to stay. She calmed down. A nurse came in later in the morning, and woke me up.

"Sir, could you leave?" she asked. I gave her a hell no look.

"How about 10 minutes." She asked.

"Why do I have to leave?"

"We need to make sure she wasn't raped." I nodded, and looked at Maka one more time. She looked so peaceful. I went to the cafeteria, and grabbed some food. I got Maka a bag a cheez-its, assuming she would be hungry when she woke up.

I went back to the room, and the nurse was done.

"I will bring back the test results in a few hours." She said. I sat down again. Maka stirred a little, but then stopped moving. Her breathing was still hearable. I relaxed. I tucked some hair behind her ear. Her hair wasn't in its usual pig tails. I think she looked great with her hair down. I have been tempted to take all of her rubber bands and throw them out of our apartment window. I held her hand in mine. I decided that I should say something that ive wanted to say for years.

"Maka, I know you cant hear me, but I cant say it to you when you are awake. You irritate me sometimes, and I piss you off all the time. I tease you over your looks, even though I really think you are beautiful. I get pissed when you are alone with Kidd, because I don't want to loose you to him. I am scared that all my teasing has driven you through the roof, and that you will never know that I say im too cool for you, I think it's the other way around. Maka, I will never leave you. Because I love you."

**To be continued. Its not even close to being done. Lol is gonna get better. Oh yes, there will be more Bllack Star spazz attacks, thanks to AkiraNeruVocaloid for the suggestion on bringing Black Star in on this. But to think, Soul, the cool guy, was jealous. Lol. Boys. **

**-EmoBloodLine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are. Maka is unconscious, Soul said he loved her, and Black Star went crazy in a hospital. Dave disappeared. (I named him Dave because too im lazy to think of better names.) Just so we are clear, I read the manga, and when I finished a few weeks ago, I just started watching the anime, first time I heard Soul speak I had a heart attack because his voice is deep for a 12 year old. LOVE It! **

Maka's Pov:

Darkness. I am just sitting in darkness. Then I heard Soul's voice. He was talking to me. He called me beautiful, and talking about how he always teased me. Is he apologizing?

_"Because I love you."_

My heart sunk. Did I hear him right? This is my imagination. Has to be. Then random memories flashed before my eyes.

_Each time we rode his bike_

_Each time we defeated a kinshin_

_The first time we meet_

_When we danced in our minds_

_Every time he saved me_

_Every time he called me awesome_

_Every Maka-chop I gave him_

The memories led me to a glowing door. I reached for the knob. And my neck burned. I held on to the handle, pushing the door open.

Soul's Pov:

Maka started screaming for no reason. I held her hand as she jostled around in the hospital bed. Her dad, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz, and a nurse rushed in.

"What did you do?" her father yelled at me. I glared at him, holding on to her hand as if I let go, her sanity would go with it. The nurse checked the moniters.

"Maka, calm down. Its me, Soul. Your best friend. Please calm down." I looked at every one, relizing that I sound uncool right now. "It is not cool to just be freaking out like that." I added.

She stopped spazzing out. Her eyes shot open, her breathing was heavy. I still held her hand.

"Soul." She whispered. before I could reply Black Star jumped on the bed.

"MAKA YOU ARENT DEAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING YOU GOD COMANDED YOU NOT TO DIE AND YOU DIDN'T DIE I AM GOD!" He shouted, hugging Maka. She was in pain, but she held him back. I yanked him off of her.

"What did I tell you when we got here!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. Tsubaki apologized for him, and they went with Liz and Patty to the cafeteria. Kidd walked to the bed.

"Im glad you are finally awake." He said.

How long was I sleeping?" she asked in a whisper.

"A day or so." I said.

"Well I hope you get better soon. Kidd said. A second later he looked into the hall.

"THOSE TOWELLS ARENT FOLDED SYMETRICALLY!" and he ran into the hallway. Her dad looked at me holding her hand, and gave me a warning look. I ignored it.

"Soul Eater, why don't you go home, and pick up some things for Maka." He said. I stayed put.

"You probably need a shower too. You haven't left since she was put here." He added.

"You stayed?" Maka ask-whispered. I nodded. Then I stood up, letting go of Maka's hand, walked by her glaring father, who I was almost as tall as and went home.

Maka's Pov:

Papa sat in the chair Soul was sitting in.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked. I nodded

"Yes Papa." I whispered. It hurt to much to talk louder or say more.

"Will you tell me if Soul did this to you?"

"Papa, he is the one who saved me. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"He is a little more clingy."

"Clingy? That is because he is my best friend. I would have been the same way if it wasn't my fault he has a scar across his torso." I said.

"Anyway, who did then?"

"Mama's new fiancé Dave." I replied.

"I will call Stein and we will go find him." He stood up.

"Papa loves you!" he said, closing the door. Kidd came back into the room.

"Did you fix the towels?" I joked. He nodded.

"I think you should know something, Maka." He said seriously. I looked at him. He continued "Soul thinks I like you. And you know I don't."

"So?" I asked.

"I have been wondering about why it bothers Soul so much. Then I put two and two together."

"He hates you?" I guessed.

"He likes you." He concluded. I was silent. Then I laughed as hard as I could, which made my neck hurt.

"Why would he like a flat chested fat ankled girl like me?" I said, not believing it, even though I heard Soul himself say it. But im still debating whether or not that was my imagination.

"Because you are a brave, beautiful, amazing girl. That's why. You are like a sister to me." The door opened. Kidd smiled and took me hand, leaning closer to my face. "I love you Maka."

"What?" I said

"YOU WHAT?!" I looked to see Soul behind Kidd, fist clenched.

Soul's Pov:

I just got back from our apartment. I took a shower, changed clothes, and brought Maka a few books, a word search book, some clothes in case she wanted to get out of the hospital gown, and her cell phone.. When I walked in, Kidd was in her face, and said he loved her, an inch closer he would have been kissing her. I snapped. I dropped the bag, grabbed him by his shirt. My voice was harsh and low. A warning.

"What did you say?" I asked again. A devilish smile crept on his face.

"See, Maka." He said.

"What?" me and Maka both asked.

"He does have feelings for you." He said. I let go of his shirt.

"Heh?" I said. Kidd brushed himself off and walked to the door.

"I will let you guys work with the information known." He closed the door.

"Soul?" Maka asked. I retrieved the bag, and sat in the chair.

"I brought you some books, but then I remembered you have read them all, so I brought a word search too. And some clothes."

"Thanks Soul." She said. "So… I heard you talking to me. While I was sleeping." She looked me in the eyes. Crimson meet emerald.

"I thought it was my imagination." She said. "You told me you loved me."

"And?" I asked, not sure how to reply.

"Do you?" I watched her lips say eagerly. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. The same urge I have had for years. My coolness I thought I had to maintain, the teasing I did, the denial, it was long gone. I brought my face down to hers. Our lips met. She was still for a while. I thought she didn't want to kiss me, so I started to pull back. Her arm crept around my neck and pulled our lips together again.

"I love you Too, Soul." She whispered. We talked for a while, then she fell asleep, I held her hand. Then the nurse came in with the clipboard.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Maka's… Boyfriend." Best way to describe me at the moment.

"Well, her test results are in."

"Which ones."

"Sir, I am sorry to say this. But your girlfriend was also sexually assaulted."

I snapped.

**Well, If he tried to kill his friend over telling her that he loved her, The next chapter should be interesting. Will he go on a man hunt to find Dave and destroy him. Or will he stay with Maka and help her get over it, and text Black Star to do it for him. Either way, Dave is screwed. Please don't hurt me.**

**_-_**EmoBloodLine


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyy? Guess who has returned because I have no life. Me. And my tree boyfriend. So you people in the comment section are violent… I like it. J**

**BeriForeverFan- With my power over what goes on in the story, if Dave lives I might shoot myself. But maybe he will. IDK**

**LordDeathTheKid- What pet store do you go to, I want me a rock that can eat people, do know how many people would be gone in my school. Teehee**

**AnimeFreak3721- Try bootay, butt, the place where the sun don't shine, or ssa.**

**CHAPTAH 5!**

Maka's Pov:

I woke up to Soul breaking random objects, saying he was going to kill someone. Some male nurses were restraining him.

"Soul?" I said, my voice just above a whisper. He was still cursing and fighting. I took out the IV in my arm, stood up, and slowly got to my feet. Everyone looked at me. I held the beck of the hospital gown closed and started to walk to Soul. My knees buckled, but right before I hit the ground, Soul caught me.

"Maka, you aren't supposed to walk around." He said, picking me up and placing me in the bed. I covered myself with the blanket. He sat down in the chair. The nurses were staring at us. Most of them were probably amazed how a boy on a rampage could be calmed down so fast by one girl. Soul turned around to them

"What the hell are you looking at? It's not cool." He said. The nurses went back to what they were doing before Soul went crazy.

"What was wrong with you?" I asked. He looked around to see if anyone else was near. The room was empty except for us.

"You remember when I asked you if Dave violated you in any way?" I nodded.

"When you first got here, they took a test to see if he did." I looked down, not wanting to look at him I held my breath.

"The test results came back, he didn't touch you. I had misunderstood, and I thought he did." He said, I let go of my breath. I looked at him. The results were negative? Something in his facial expression told me otherwise. He stood up.

"I should go home and take a shower and that stuff. Will you be okay without me for 2 hours?" He asked.

"As long as you come back and you smell good, I don't care." I replied.

"Is there anything you want from home?" I shook my head no. He kissed me on my forehead and left.

Soul's Pov:

I closed the hospital door, and leaned against it. I took out my phone, and texted Kidd and Black Star.

_Meet me at my place. URGENT!-Soul_

I rode to my house, Kidd and Black Star were sitting on my couch. I climbed through the hole I made in the door.

"So what's up?" Kidd asked.

"Maka was raped by the guy who put her in the hospital." I said, spitting the word rape.

"WHAT! SOMEONE VIOLATED A GOD'S SISTER?! I WILL PEEL OFF THEIR SKIN AND GIVE THEM A SALT BATH!" Black Star said, grabbing me by the shirt. I pushed him away from me.

"Well, whats the plan?" Kidd asked me.

"I told Maka the results were negative because she didn't want me to know. So I will stay with her incase Dave tries to visit her in the hospital, and I want you guys to look for him. There is something wrong with him though, he wouldn't die. So be careful." They nodded, and left to start their search. I took a shower and that stuff. Then I went into Maka's room and took the stuffed bear I gave her last year for Christmas. She had said it was too childish for her, but that night I found her cuddled with it, sleeping.

I rode back to the hospital and went to Maka's room, where I found her doing a word search. I hid the bear behind me.

"What's in your hands, Soul?" She asked. I pulled the bear from behind me and she smiled, holding out her arms. I put the bear in her arms, and she squeezed it to her.

"Thanks Soul." She said. I leaned in a little closer to her face, smiling.

"How mean of you to sleep with that bear and not me." I said. A second later a book met my head.

"Worth a try." I said. "No it wasn't." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maka, you can tell me anything, you know that. And I would still love you." I said referring to the sexual assault. She nodded

"We never keep secrets from each other, right." She nodded again.

"Just making sure." I said.

Maka's Pov:

_I was in the bed at my mama's house. I was duck taped to the bed. Dave takes his pocket knife and cuts open my clothes. He told I was fat and unwantable. He got on top of me._

"Maka! Its Okay!" I opened my eyes. Soul was holding me in his arms. Tears and sweat poured down my face.

"Soul!" I cried, and he held me tight to him.

"Im sorry. I lied to you." I said.

"It's ok, I know everything, Maka. And I still love you. You are still mine." He said.

"I love you too, Soul."

Nobodies Pov:

Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty walked around the woods by Maka's mother's house. Kidd stopped.

"He is behind us." He said. Someone started to laugh. A shirtless Dave stood behind him.

"You kids think you can kill me? I have no weakness, its impossible!" he said, charging at them, the girls turned into weapons. Kid noticed something.

"Black Star! Look at his heart!" He did. There was a few stitches across his heart. They had just found his weak spot.

**Oh, Shit just got real. Oh. Like it, Love it so much you will be outside my window at 4 am telling me how much u love it, or do u want me to die on the side of route 66. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I made my best friend read the story, and she has never seen Soul eater, or read it. So I texted her to read it, and she did. I got a text back that said **

**"I found it its so good you besta repost soon or your dead as fuck." **

**Im scared. She knows where I sleep. Oh well.**

Soul's Pov:

I finally got Maka to go back to sleep when I got a text from Kidd.

_We need help. Come to Maka's mom's house. ASAP!- Death the Kidd_

I made sure Maka was asleep. I kissed her forehead and left. I rode my bike to the house. Black Star and Kidd were fighting Dave in the front yard. Rage ran through my body. He was shirtless for some reason. Kidd saw me.

"AIM FOR THE HEART!" He shouted. I turned my arm into a scythe(**A/N I finally spelled it right lol.)** And swung at him.

"Oh look, isn't it Maka's little boyfriend. Did she tell you about the _fun_ we had." He said, I swung harder and faster.

"Did she tell you how she didn't scream, she just sat there and took it."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, swinging at his face. Miss.

"The best part, she yelled for you to help her. She thought that you would come and save her. But she was wrong. I remember her yelling _"Soul! Soul! Help!" _She was pathetic."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, cutting across his face. It healed, and Dave turned his arm into a sword. He is a weapon too. Then I remembered something. He wasn't holding a knife to Maka, he was the knife. He rose his arm to slash me, when someone screamed.

"SOUL!" Maka was behind me, barely able to stand.

"Leave him alone, Dave!" She said, building up some courage. He turned his arm to normal and walked up to her. He grabbed her face, pressing her cheeks. He made her look at me.

Maka's Pov:

"LOOK AT HIM!" He screamed at me, pressing my cheeks harder. "HE DIDN'T SAVE YOU! HE DROPPED YOU OFF TO ME. HE MIGHT AS WELL OF PACKED YOUR BAGS!"

"No! How would I have known you are crazy." Soul yelled, getting closer. Then a blade went through Dave's heart, black blood spilled out of his mouth. Black Star pulled Tsubaki out of Dave. There was a clift behind Dave. Dave back up to the edge.

"If I am going to die, So is she." He tightened his grip on me, and walked off the cliff. I screamed as he let go of me, but something else grabbed me. Soul. Dave clawed his side, and he was bleeding badly. He wrapped one arm around me, and the other was a scythe, which he was digging into the side of the cliff. We hung by his arm.

"Soul." I whispered.

"Maka, do you remember how you grew wings. I f you can do that again, you can save yourself." Soul said to me.

"I'll carry you." I said.

"I am too heavy. You need to save yourself, don't worry about me." He replied. "Maka, I am willing to die for you. Have I not proven that enough." I had tears in my eyes, and surprisingly, he ws close to tears too.

"If you die, then I will of broken heart."

"You will meet someone else, Maka." He said still trying.

"No, I wont. Not Kidd, not Black Star or any other male, female, animal, or plant. It is only you." I said. He hugged me closer to him.

"Hey! Are you two gonna take the rope or not! I am getting hungry." Black Star yelled. There was rope next to us.

"Heh?! Why didn't you tell us before! You bastards!" Soul yelled.

"Didn't want to ruin the moment." Kidd yelled. "Sorry." Tsubaki said. Soul wrapped the rope around us, and we were pulled back over the cliff. Soul helped me stand up.

"Why the hell did you leave the hospital?" Soul asked.

"I didn't want you all risking your lives to take care of my problem." I said quietly. Soul wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your problems are my problems." He said, bringing his lips down to mine. The others gasped and oohhed and giggled. His blood dripped onto my hand. It was grey for some reason.

"Oh, Soul!" I said.

"What The?" His crimson eyes locked on mine.

"We need to take you to Stein." I told him.

**Yayyy. Ding dong the bitch is dead the bitch is dead. Anyway, but a new problem emerged from the dwellings of my imagination. If I can, to night I will update. I have been updating a lot lately because I am going on a family trip till Sunday. Will I be missed? Most likely not. Other than my tree. Yay?**

**-EmoBloodLine**


	7. Chapter 7

**I cant stay off the computer. I. Am. Dispicable. I am surprised im not 2 tons. I should be. Lol. In the comments people say that they will make my asymmetrical and have kidd fix me or feed me to there volcano or rock. Arent I loved. Teehee. **

Soul's Pov:

Much to Maka's arguing, we called her dad to pick us up. The moment he and Stein pulled up, He had Maka in his arms.

"MY PRECIOUS, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! PAPA LOVES YOU SOOOOOO MUCH IM SORRY THIS HAPPENED IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. YOU CAN COME STAY WITH ME!" He shouted.

**"**Ouch! Ow!" she shouted. He couldn't hear her. I grabbed her waist and yanked her from him, holding close to me.

"Soul Eater, I will freaking kill you." I rolled my eyes.

"Heard it before." I said. Then pain shot through my side. Stein took a first aid kit out of their car and sat me on Maka's mom's porch. I took off my shirt and Stein wrapped the wound. Maka saw my scar from when I saved her from Chrona and looked away. When Stein was done I stood up and grabbed Maka's waist.

"I am sorry, Soul. This is my fault." She said.

"I get hurt all the time, this is nothing." I pulled her close to me, something I was always not able to do before. "Besides, I don't care about the injuries because that bastard who violated you is dead." I said. You gave me a half smile.

"HE WHAT!" her father screamed.

"This again?" Maka sighed. I grabbed her hand and we walked past her shocked father. I turned to him.

"We took care of him." I said, then we walked to the bike. We rode to the apartment, and I fixed the door. Maka made some dinner.

"Next week I have to get my stitches out." She called from the kitchen.

"I will take you then."

"Thanks." She said, coming in with two plates of salsbary steak. I licked my lips as she handed me my plate. I ate violently. I like food.

I was sleeping. Dave. I saw the craziness in his eye. I hated seeing Maka in his grasp. I hated the fear in her eyes. I saw Dave's corpses where we left it. His eyes opened.

_"Kill Maka!"_ He said. He said it again and again. I fought it.

_"KILL HER!" _He yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed back. "I WILL NEVER HURT HER, YOU BASTARD!" His corpses began to stand up.

"NOOO!" I woke up to see Maka standing over me.

"Soul? Are you okay? I heard you screaming." She put her hand on my chest, my heart beated faster than it already was.

"Your heart is racing. I will get you some water." She came back a minute later with a glass of water. She handed it to me and started to leave, I grabbed her hand.

"What is it Soul?" she asked. I fidgeted in my bed.

"Um, Maka." I looked down, my hair hiding my eyes. "Could you…um…sleep with me?" I relised what I just said.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I MEANT LIKE SLEEP NOT STAY AWAKE DOING THINGS!" She laughed at me. I scooted over, and she crawled into the space I provided for her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

_"Kill her." _

I held her tight.

"I love you, Soul." She said sleepily. "I didn't think I could fall in love, but I did."

"You're an awesome partner, Maka. I love you too."

_"Kill Her!"_

**Awwwwww its still not over. You aren't free of me and my imagination just yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry it was short, but hey, 3 chapters is a lot with the time I sacrifice for you guys.**

**My tree boyfriend: What plans do you ever have?"**

**Me: Shut up or I will chop off you tree balls and cover you in termites.**

**My tree boyfriend: …**

**My friends: …**

**The world: …**

**Me: Sorry?**

**-EmoBloodLine**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back. The trip sucked, I was bored, my brother threw up. My aunt is a bitch. WHY DID I GOOO! Well, here is chapter 8. Enjoy or suffer the concequences.**

Maka's Pov:

I woke up the next morning in Soul's arms. I slowly tried to get out of his grip without waking him up. He pulled me back to him. I stayed still, waiting to see if he was up. He went back to snoring. I relaxed. He nuzzled his nose in my neck and it tickled. I tried not to laugh, but I failed. Soul's fingers went to my waist. He started to tickle me.

"Pft… Stop… Pft…hahaha… stop it Soul!" I shouted. He looked at me, his crimson eyes met my emerald eyes.

"I see you're awake." I said.

"I see your clothes are still on." I grabbed a book. **BAM! **

"Pervert!"

"I was kidding!" He said, covering his head. I rolled out of the bed, walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Soul sat on the couch. I made our plates and sat down in the chair. He stared at me.

"What?"

"Even after I said I loved you, and we kissed multiple times, you still wont sit next to me." He said, pretending to be sad.

"You just want me to sit next to you so you can steal my food." I said, stuffing some toast in my mouth.

"But sharing is caring, Maka." He tried. I ignored him. He pulled my plate next to his.

"Fine. But don't think im not above stabbing you with my fork." I said. He chuckled, and I moved closer to him. We ate. Then Soul's phone beeped.

"Maka, Stein wants me to come see him." He said. He typed in something. It beeped again.

"Damnit!" he said. "He said its better if I went alone."

"Well, I will be fine by myself." I said cheerfully. He arched an eyebrow.

"Don't die Maka." He told me. I rolled my eyes. He kissed me, and left.

Soul's Pov:

I pulled into Dr. Stein's parking lot and knocked on his door. He let me in.

"Why am I here?" I asked impatiently.

"I did some testing on your blood to see why its grey. And it turns out the grey blood isn't yours, but the kinshin's. He is a special kind of kinshin. By mixing his blood with someone else's he can control them." He told me. "Soul, have you been having strange dreams lately?"

"Yeah. But why does it matter?" I asked him.

"You would become the kinshin's slave. Once you let him take your soul, you will be enslaved by him forever."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out." He picked up a clipboard.

"Why couldn't Maka come with me?" I asked him. He looked at me dead serious.

"She lost her innocence to him. I didn't think we should tell her that she might lose you too." He said. Then he turned around and messed with a vile on the table.

"You two are dating aren't you?" he asked.

"Um… I guess." He turned and grabbed my shoulders.

"Maka is like a neice to me. I will not hesitate to rip out your eyes from their sockets and feed them to some lab rats." He said.

"Uh… don't worry. She is in good hands." I said. He nodded, Then turned back around.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come without Maka. Last time you left her alone she ended up in a hospital." He said.

"She doesn't need me to babysit her. She can take care of herself." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, if she needed help, she would text me."

"You know more than anyone else that Maka doesn't like asking for help." He said. He was right. I ran outside, got on my bike, and sped home. I unlocked the door, and the apartment was empty.

"Maka!" I shouted, no answer. I looked in her room, it was empty, I looked in the kitchen and I dound a note on the fridge.

_Went for a walk. See you when I get home. –Maka_

I texted her.

_I'm home.-Soul_

Her phone went off. It was lying on the coffee table. Damn. She must have forgotten it. I waited an hour, and she didn't come home. Her phone beeped. Then it beeped again. Over and over. I got annoyed so I looked at the messages

_I can't believe you, my own daughter, slept with my fiancé. And then your boyfriend killed him. What does he see in a little whore like you. You are just like you father.-Mom_

_Answer me! –Mom_

_Nevermind, your probably off sleeping with that one guy. What else would a teenage boy and a teenage whore who live together do.-Mom_

The first message had already been read. I cant believe her mom would say this. I ran outside. Where could Maka have gone? I walked through the park, I didn't find her. I went to Black Star and Tsubaki's house, I checked Kidd's house, no one knew where she was. I even called her dad. Of course he had no idea, then blamed me. I ran through the city 3 times looking for her. Then the image popped into my mind.

_"Kill her!"_

"MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted.

_"Kill her!"_

"MAKA!"

_"KILL HER!"_

_"KILL HER!"_

The words screamed in my head. The world turned pitch black.

Maka's Pov:

I walked through the door of our apartment. Soul was sitting on the couch. His expression looked blank. His eyes weren't red, they were gray. I wiped my tears, and got a little closer.

"Soul?" he turned his arm into a scythe. "Soul?" He approached me.

_Souls Pov:_

_Why cant I control myself. Its pitch black here. Someone else is moving my body. Dave appears. I turn my arm into a scythe. I swung at him.I heard Maka talking._

"Soul? What are you doing? Whats wrong with you?" I asked. He swung at me, I dodged.

"Soul! Stop! This isn't funny!" I yelled. He swung again.

_Maka! Why cant I move? Maka! I swung at Dave again._

Soul swung, and I dodged. Why is he doing this? I screamed.

_I hear Maka scream. I don't see her. Its dark._

_"Kill her!" he yelled. I ran away. He appeared in front of me. I tripped him._

Soul tripped me. I landed on the ground.

"Its me. Maka. You said you loved me. And I said it back. What is wrong with you?" I tried. Nothing worked. He rose his arm.

_I cut Dave across the torso like Chrona had to me. I heard Maka scream in pain._

My chest hurt. My blood stained me red.

"Soul?" I choked out.

_Dave turned into Maka. I was in the arm turned back to normal._

_"MAKA!" I dropped to my knees and held her, tears gushed from both of our eyes._

His eyes turned back to its red color. He held me to him. He cried. I cried. I reached out to touch his face.

_Her fingers grazed my face. I held her fingers there gentally. _

"Even after this…" it grew harder to breathe.

_"I still love you." She said. Her eyes rolled back. Her breathing stopped. _

_"MMMMAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!" I screamed._

_"No. You cant die! You cant! Im sorry." I said._

_"I love you too."_

I sat next to Soul. He hugged my body, he was crying hard. I have never seen him like this.

"Maka?" I turned to see Death. "How are you dead!?"

I looked down. He watched as Soul held my body, crying loudly.

"Would you like to go back?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Its possible?" He nodded.

"Next to your father, Soul is the best death scythe there is. I don't need him going crazy." He said.

"How do I go back?" I asked.

"Soul's soul is connected to your soul, so he can find you if he is paying attention. Lead him to you, and he can put your soul back." I nodded. "How can I get him to calm down so he can find me?" Death shrugged.

"I don't want to try." He said. I looked back at Soul, who was still crying. I sat next to him. I kissed him. He didn't notice. I hugged him. Nothing. I yelled at him, I offered him money, food, and sex. Nothing. I got irritated, picked up a book, and Maka-chopped him.

"I'M RIGHT HERE SOUL!" I yelled. He looked in my direction. I got him.

Soul's Pov:

What the hell. I could have sworn I just received a Maka-chop. That's impossible. I just killed her. Tears started to fall again. Then I was hit again. I saw a faint orange glow in front of me. It had pigtails. It was Maka's soul. I reached for it, handling it gentally. I hugged it.

Maka:

He found me. He grabbed me and hugged me. "Put me back in my body." I whispered.

Soul:

I heard her. I did what she said to do. When I did her body glowed orange. It was brightest where I gashed her. The glowing disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open. I became Black Star for the moment.

"MAKA! MAKA! IM SO SORRY!" I hugged her, she winced. I relaxed a little. I kissed her. A long and passionate kiss. It seemed to go on forever. She winced again. She pulled up her shirt a little, and there was a big long scar, exactly like mine. I looked away. She put her hand on my shoulder. She kissed me, then layed her head against my shoulder.

"I forgive you." She whispered.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9

**Should I end it there or continue? Was the ending horrible? Was it ok, should I continue, or start a new one? If you have a suggestion for another story I do the following**

**Loveless**

**Soul Eater**

**Say I love you**

**Ghost Hunt**

**YuYu Hakusho**

**Adventure time with Finn and Jake**

**Adventure time with Fionna and Cake**

**Harry Potter(Ron and Hermoine)**

**Naruto**

**Black Butler**

**Danny Phantom**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Public has spoken, they want more. So here it is.**

Epilogue:

3 weeks later

Soul's Pov:

I was in bed when my phone rang. The clock said 3 am.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Soul! I found out how to reverse the effects of the gray blood. Come to the lab quickly." Dr. Stein hung up. What the hell. I got dressed and went into Make's room. I shook her shoulder.

"Maka. Wake up!" Her pillow met my face.

"I'm sleeping. Go away." She slurred. I bent down and licked her cheek. This time a book met my head.

"Soul! You are so gross! Ewwww!" she yelled wiping her face. She sat up.

"Why are you dressed?" she asked me. I rubbed my head.

"Stein's gonna cure me. I want you to come with me." I answered, sitting on her bed.

"Fine. I'll get dressed." I smiled as the perverted thoughts entered my mind.

"Once you leave." Annnndddd it's gone. I waited for her in the living room, she came out 5 minutes later wearing a purple sweatshirt and a skirt. Her hair was in pigtails.

"You should wear your hair down every once in a while." I said tugging on one, she smacked my hand away.

"Let's go." She said, running out the door. We rode the bike to Stein's house. Once we were inside, we were greeted by Dr. Stein.

"Maka, can I talk to you?" He said. She walked to him.

"Are you sure it can't be a pill?" She asked. He shook his head. She walked back to me. She gave me a nervous smile.

"Maka? What the hell is that lunatic going to do to me?" I asked. She led me to a chair.

"Hehe. Well, he has an antidote."

"So what's the problem?"

"I know you don't like shots very much but…" Her voice trailed off.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO LET HIM POKE NEEDLES INSIDE OF ME THAT CONTAIN'S SUSPISIOUS LIQUIDS!?"

"You're upset." She said quietly. Dr. Stein walked up to us.

"It's either a shot, or Maka's life. Without the shot, you can lose control and kill Maka again, and Death won't bring her back again." He told me. I turned to Maka. She avoided the eye contact. I sighed.

"Be quick about it." I said. Stein went to get the needle.

"I'm sorry Soul. I know how much you hate shots." She said. I took her hand.

"It will make you safer, so I don't care. Besides it's just a little shot. A cool guy like me can handle a pinch." I said smiling. She gave me a little smile. Stein came back with the shot. He numbed up my skin, and pressed the needle into my skin. The liquid burned as it entered my blood stream. I squeezed Maka's hand.

"IT BURNS LIKE HELL!" I screamed. Stein took out the needle and put a band-aid on the now bleeding hole.

"The chemical I used is supposed to make the gray blood cells evaporate. So yes it will sting.

"YOU MEAN BURN!" I yelled. Maka started to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." I shrugged. The burning sensation started to stop. Maka laughed harder.

"What?" She laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. She was looking at where I got the shot. I looked down, and saw what was making her laugh.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A BARBIE GIRL BAND-AID!?"

**The end. Wanna see how Soul first relied he had feelings for Maka. Check out my story Just follow my lead. BYYYEEE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY.**[B1] [B2]

* * *

[B1]

[B2]


End file.
